


Explosion + Inconvenience

by AnxietyIncarnate



Series: MacGyver and the alternate endings [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Mac gets kidnapped, Murdoc is a little shit, Strange facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxietyIncarnate/pseuds/AnxietyIncarnate
Summary: Mac survives the explosion, and Murdoc is being annoying about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the first chapter is the same as Explosion + Torture, but this fic is a lot more...light hearted?

Mac worked at the bomb, worry beginning to set into his mind. This bomb was proving to be very difficult to disarm, and he didn’t have much time left.

Jack was outside, trying to keep civilians as far away as possible, whilst also trying to keep an eye on Murdoc, who was of course, the one to set the damn thing.

Matty should have really sent more than just the two of them on this.

“Have you got it yet, Mac?” Jack’s voice sounded from outside

“Not quite Jack, but I think I-” he froze. Shit.

The timer had gone down by about a minute. There wasn’t enough time.

Mac dropped his knife and ran towards the nearest exit.

He was a few feet outside the backdoor when the blast went off, shoving him forwards, and sending him tumbling into the river.

He could distantly hear Jack screaming his name, but before he could respond, the current pulled him under.

The river was moving fast.

Too fast.

He could hardly get his head up for air before being pulled back under again.

It’s a few minutes before he manages to snag the branch of a fallen tree and pull himself onto the shore, coughing up the water that he’d swallowed, he flops to the ground, trying to catch his breath.

It’s another couple minutes before he can sit up, and try to figure out where he’d ended up.

If he had to guess, he’d say he was a few miles down from the house, or whatever remained of it. But it would be getting dark soon, and even if he could get back there on foot before Jack left...

Jack.

Oh shit.

He felt panic rising inside him, Jack thought he was still in the building when the bomb went off.

Jack probably thought he was dead.

Mac closed his eyes, forcing himself to take deep breaths, to think.

The house, even if we could find his way back, was on the opposite side of the river.

His comm buzzed faintly in his ear, and a wave of relief washed over him

Through the static, he could make out little bits of the conversation between Jack and the others, just enough to get an idea of what they were saying.

“...ack what...ened?”

“...re is Mac”

“...ou ok?”

“...an’t find....think.....dead”

Uh oh.

He quickly opened his part of the channel

“Can you hear me?” His voice shook slightly as the cold began to set in

“...re...sure....ack?”

The comm died.

oh no oh no oh no

They couldn’t hear him.

They didn’t know he was alive.

They didn’t know

They didn’t know

They didn’t know.

He didn’t hear the footsteps approaching from behind.

He didn’t notice anything until it was too late.

Something struck the back of his head, and the world went dark.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

When Mac opened his eyes, he was in a cold, damp room. His arms were tied above him, and his back was to a cold, hard wall. The world was blurry

He blinked, trying to bring the world back into focus.

He almost wished he hadn’t.

There, standing in front of him with a bright grin, was Murdoc.

Shit.

“I’m so glad you could join me, MacGyver”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this whole thing came from my ability to (in ChaosWorlds opinion) mimic Murdoc’s tone of voice, but it’s only when I say   
“Did you know _________ MacGyver?” 
> 
> An example of what I’ll say
> 
> “Did you know cats have a part of their brain that makes them land on their toes, MacGyver?”

Of all the possible things that could have happened, this was not what Mac had expected.

Sure, he was kinda tied down, but nothing horrible had happened yet. 

He didn’t expect that to last long.

Murdoc had left not long after Mac had woken up, only saying “I’ll see you tomorrow, MacGyver” in a sing-song tone

Mac didn’t like the sound of that, but he didn’t seem to have much of a choice. Murdoc had learned from last time, and there was nothing Mac could reach to undo the chain around his ankle.

He had no choice but to try to get some sleep.

——————————————————————————————

It was the sound of the door to the room opening that woke him. He sat up and looked around in mild confusion for a moment, before his eyes found Murdoc.

The man came to stand in front of him  
“Did you know that the Australians lost a war against emus, MacGyver?” He announced In the same sing-song tone as the night before.

Mac blinked in confusion “Uh...no?”

Murdoc grinned “did you know that vending machines kill more people than sharks?”

“...What?” 

This went on for the better part of two hours.

Ok this definitely was not what Mac had expected. He didn’t need to know that most lipstick contained fish scales, or that Babe Ruth had worn a cabbage leaf under his hat.

But now he did, and he hated it.

“So are you gonna kill me, or are you just going to keep saying random stuff?” He asked after Murdoc had asked him if he knew that cats almost always land on their feet

Murdoc paused, then looked at him with a grin 

“Did you know that I don’t plan on killing you, MacGyver?”

Mac groaned in annoyance. Murdoc laughed.

——————————————————————————————

“Did you know that it’s physical impossible to lick your elbow, MacGyver?”

Three days. It had been three days, and Mac was losing patience.

Sure it was better than being tortured, but it was getting pretty tedious.

Murdoc always used the same tone of voice for every question, and every odd statement.

He glared at Murdoc “yes. I knew that”

Murdoc tilted his head slightly, before saying “horses can’t vomit” Mac gave him an incredulous look

“Where the hell are you getting all these facts from?”  
“Did you know that the internet is helpful, MacGyver?”

Mac sighed in frustration “should have seen that coming” he muttered.

——————————————————————————————

At least Murdoc was feeding him regularly.  
He had to listen to stupid facts the whole time, but at least he had food.

Mac was eating a sandwich when Murdoc turned to him and said “did you know Kangaroos can’t walk backwards, MacGyver?” 

Mac shook his head wordlessly.  
Animals were weird. He knew a lot of things about animals now that he hadn’t known a month ago.

Murdoc paused, and Mac knew he was thinking.

Sometimes the other man wouldn’t know what weird fact to throw at him next, and had to think about it.

Sometimes facts were repeated.

He’d heard “it’s easy to rip off a human ear” three times and “you could easily bite off your pinky finger” twice now

“Did you know that Phoenix thinks you’re dead, MacGyver?”  
That was a new fact, though it wasn’t unknown

Mac sighed, tilting his head back to rest against the wall  
“Yes Murdoc, I’m aware” he said, annoyance in his voice.

He knew that. He’d known that since before Murdoc had kidnapped him. 

He knew Jack was probably beating himself up about it.

He also knew Jack would find Mac’s current situation slightly amusing if he knew he was alive, So would the others.

Murdoc turned to the door “The tongue of a blue whale is heavier than an elephant”  
He said as he reached it “I’ll see you tomorrow, MacGyver”

——————————————————————————————  
It went on for hours, Murdoc just asking him random, and extremely absurd questions. Mac didn’t need to  
And so it went on, Murdoc arriving every day around noon with food, and then spewing random facts about anything in the exact same tone of voice.

He’d lost count of the days. He knew it had been over a month, but that was about it.  
Mac was getting agitated. He had nothing to do, and was resorting to crumpling the paper bag his food came in and tossing it in the air.

Needless to say, he was bored.

——————————————————————————————

Murdoc had just left, tossing another strange fact over his shoulder as he did so.

Mac had been pacing around, and flopped back down to the ground now that he was alone, leaving back against the wall.

It was then that he heard it, the shouting.  
His gaze snapped to the door, the voices were coming from the other side.

Part of him felt like he could cry, because for once it wasn’t the sing-song tone he was hearing

He felt a wave of relief as he recognized one of the voices, it was just outside the door now.

The door swung open, and Jack burst into the room.

He saw the exact moment that Jack realized he was there  
“Mac!” The older agent was rushing towards him, checking him over for any injuries.

“Jack” he said in amusement “I’m fine”

Jack met his gaze, and nodded, relief clear on his face.  
He pulled Mac into a tight embrace, which Mac gladly accepted, leaning into the touch.

‘I thought you were dead, Mac” the older agent murmured, pulling back to meet Macs gaze once more “did he hurt you?”

Riley and Bozer were beside them now, crouched next to Mac.

He shook his head, letting the exasperation show on his face “no, he just” he paused “he kept telling me the most absurd facts in the same tone of voice. Every. Single. Day.”

Jack started laughing, and Mac had to laugh too.

It was pretty funny now that it was over.

  



End file.
